The World Won't Forget This Time
by bloody-bat10
Summary: Sonic's world gets mixed up with earth. Chis is now older than when Sonic first came to earth. But this only meant trouble with earth. When a girl who hates Sonic meets with the president things get a little tricky... (PS. This is one of my last stories... maybe. So for that sake you might want to read this...)


Hello. Welcome to one of my last stories. Listen here. Don't give me hints on how to write better cause I don't need them. This doesn't work the way I want to to all my stories will be done. Forever. Yes even Blood Stained Grave . I won't redo this. Just tell me if you like or don't like this freaking chapters.

* * *

The moon was plain in view as a girl with high black boots and flowing dress walk though the dark streets of City Square. Every one she passed made way for her and those who gave her a second glance got a killing glance from her and with that they ran away out of her way. The girl's eyes flashed as she walked up to the president building.

"Hey!" Topaz who was guarding the front shouted. "Who do you think you are girl?"

The girl pushed her black hair aside and stared her right in the eye with her one blood-shot and the other ice cold blue eye. Then she opened her mouth and said.

"It is getting quite dark deary girl." She said walking up to her still staring her in the eye. "What are you doing up at 7:00? You shouldn't be alone cause bad things can happen."

Topaz pulled up her gun from her side. "No one talks like that to me!" She shouted in anger.

The girl grinned evilly in a little of a 'I heard that to many times' way.

"Let us get to the point now shall we?" The girl grabbed Topaz by the color and said. "I am meeting with the president." With that she shoved Topaz into the bushes and walked off into the building. Topaz saw 2 G.U.N. men running towards her.

'Topaz." One of them said taking her by the hand and pulling her up with the help of the second solider. "What happened?"

Topaz angrily pointed a finger at the door. "That...girl." She snarled in anger. Right then the men jumped and ran up the stairs to the president.

The president was sitting at his desk and was almost asleep. There was no one in the room at that time and there was nothing to do. Suddenly the girl just walked in and slammed her fist on the desk and the president woke up with a start.

"President. I suggest you take your work as a job." She said sitting down across him.

The president's eyes went wide. "Vampiaria?!" He asked. Just then thunder flashed outside and Vampiaria growled at him.

(OC.)

"You are to let go of my gang. That also means never ask Sonic to help you again." Vampiaria snarled as thunder hit the window, smashing it.

The president's look on his face darkened. "Sonic is not even here. He left years ago and Chris came back some time ago." He stacked his papers onto one pile and looked Vampiaria in the eye.

Vampiaria snarled again and the president could tell she was getting on the very edge. "Don't lie to me!" She shouted in anger. "The two worlds became one. That means Sonic and his friends are here now. How the hell do you think I got here if something didn't happen?"

At this the president dropped his papers and looked at Vampiaria. "Sonic and his friends... are here?" He asked while picking up his papers.

Vampiaria rolled her eyes at the president when she heard this. "You are so naive." She said calming down a bit but still the thunder was flashing now with a blue light.

Just then Topaz ran up and pointed her gun at Vampiaria with the silver bullets inside. "Don't make a move." Topaz growled walking up to her.

"Uh-uh..." Vampiaria said pointing a finger at Topaz. Just then Topaz froze. "I am not going any where." Vampiaria walked up to Topaz, fangs bared, towering above her. Her red eye was now glowing violently and her other one turned scary blue. " I think you will be going...On a trip with no return." Vampiaria added before lunging and pinning Topaz to the ground. Topaz stared into her eyes before pulling on the gun's trigger, missing Vampiaria. Vampiaria jumped up and sat on the window edge.

"My my tying to kill me?" Vampiaria asked touching the glass that just got smashed some time ago. "I don't think that is very nice of you..." With that she opened her wings and flew of into the night. The president stared a bit more then turned around.

"Sonic is here." The president said before running outside and jumping into his car.

When he left Vammpiaria turned around and flew to Topaz but stopped in mid air. Just then a lightning struck near Vampiaria and she flew next to it away from Topaz. Vampiaria stuck out her hand, caught the lightning in it then flew back to Topaz. Topaz made a mad dash to the window, jumped out and started running for her life.

"Where are you going Topaz?" Vampiaria snickered showing her pure white fangs.

Topaz gulped. "She hasn't hunted yet...That means... I will end up her dinner." Topaz thought firing more silver bullets at Vampiaria.

"Were are you going?" Vampiaria teased catching up to her the lightning still in her hand. "And what could be the rush?"

"Dinner!" Topaz shouted to Vampiaria who was now above her.

"I am done with you!" Vampiaria shouted after 10 min of flying. She pointed the lighting at a group of 50 people and the lightning shot out of her hand. Vampiaria pinned Topaz down and grinned.

"Lights out." With that she attacked. For Topaz the screams of the people who got hit were fading and everything went black...

* * *

Yeah...so just review if you like it or not okay? I hate long comments.


End file.
